Truth Or Sex?
by StrayBullet69
Summary: One evening Courtney dares Bridgette to be gay with Lindsay for a whole week. While Courtney has to pretend to be gay with Gwen for a week. Oh the drama...How will they deal with the smut? Rated M! Yuri/Femslash, lots of romance and sex! Chapter 1 now up


**I don't own...Off the record: e-scuzzy!**

Well, as you all may know, boy am I batting 1000 with my yuri attempts, your all probably wondering: Sergio, you stink, why don't ya just quit? Well I'm telling you why, cause I am so fucking sick and tired of seeing all the NoahxCody stuff! And whenever some dude writes anything yuri, they get flames (usually), and they get called a pervert, or sick, and disgusting, and to that I say !#$%^&...and a lot of stuff I wouldn't say cause it's rude. And let's be honest, I am not that rude of a person...Okay, maybe a little, BUT STILL...Anyway I probably just confused the hell out of all of you, so...On with this story...Here's the summary: When an innocent dare turns into a full blown problem, how will Bridgette handle it? You'll see...Enjoy the **M **rated lesbian smut and such...**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Truth Or Sex?**

Well the season has ended, and Chris (in order as to not get killed by the contestants) has put them up in a lavish, how the fuck can he afford this on his salary, hotel. In beautiful...scenic...beautiful...warm...safe...Ocean City, New Jersey! Ha, it's not that nice down there...No I'm kidding, it's not bad. I mean it's no Atlantic City, bit it's still pretty good, more family oriented, but anyway; Well, it was late one evening, and Courtney and Bridgette were playing truth or dare in Courtney's room.

"Okay Courtney, truth or dare?" *cough* sex...Just wait, this'll get more interesting very soon, just you wait

"Oh, I dunno, truth I guess."

"Perfect...um...do you still have feelings for Duncan?"

"No."

"Yesssssss."

"Okay fine yes."

"Ha!" I knew it!" the surfer girl danced happily in her PJ's.

"Okay little miss smarty-pants., truth or dare?"

"I'm feeling risky, dare." Your gonna love this one fool. Courtney smirked like an evil evil villain...so like Heather

"Oh Bridge, do I have a dare for you...so risky in fact, I'm sure you can't do it."

"Ha, bring it on." Digging deeper and deeper fool.

"Excellent...hmm, oh I know, for the whole week were here, you...have to pretend you're gay."

"WHAT!"

"And you have to pretend your gay with...Lindsay, I'll be nice."

"Courtney, I can't be gay."

"You have to that's the game it's the rules."

"Well..."

"You have to."

"Well...ugh, fine...but if I have to be gay with Lindsay...you have to be gay with...Gwen." Bridgette smirked

"Yuck, can't you just kill me?" the C.I.T. Asked

"It's either that or no deal." She'll say yes, because if not, this story will be way too short...

"Oh...okay fine, but only because I really wanna see this, and I don't just mean a little peck on the cheek in the closet, I want full on gay...and in public." Courtney stammered

"Fine, but the same goes for you." Bridgette added

"Oh...fine, and the week starts...now." We went to bed, dreading for this week.

While everyone else was all happy and enjoying themselves by the pool, they were both more terrified then pigs at a sausage and bacon festival. Bridgette was sporting a brandy new two piece light blue bikini. While Courtney had on her usual crap.

"Well...there she is, ooh; doesn't that look hot...Lindsay soaking up the sun...in that bikini." Courtney said with an evil smirk.

"Oh." Bridgette sighed

"Run along, your girl awaits." Bridgette walked towards Lindsay, she sighed

"H-H-Hey Lindsay."

"Oh, hey Bridge, boy are we lucky or what, this place is great." she said very happily.

"Yeah, we are." she turned her head to see Courtney looking right at her. Bridgette sat on Lindsay's lap. "Lindsay, I've never told you this...but you are a very...h-handsome women."

"Handsome women, what is this the 1930's?" Wow she said something that made sense.

"I mean, your very beautiful."

"Oh thanks...what are you trying to say?" she asked, Bridgette leaned in closer.

"I want you." she whispered

"Want me?" "Want me how?" Then Bridgette swallowed her pride and gently kissed her lips, with everyone watching

"Oh my God?"

"Did Bridgette kiss Lindsay?"

"Quick, someone call Geoff."

"Bridge, are...are you gay?"

"Yes...I'm very gay...for you."

"Oh...well if were gonna be gay, lets do it right." Lindsay leaned up and assaulted Bridgette's lips, tongue wrestling inside her. She released "Oh, Bridge this is so cool, come on, I know a quiet spot." Lindsay grabbed Bridgette's hand, and they walked off the patio, walking past Courtney.

"Well, look at the hot couple."

"Oh, your not off the hook, there's Gwen." Courtney looked at the black bikini wearing Goth girl sitting at the juice bar.

"Oh."

"Hurry along." and with that, Lindsay pulled her away. Courtney walked up to Gwen.

"Oh...Courtney."

"Um...hey Gwen, wanna talk?"

"Huh?"

And there's a great way to end this first chapter, Mostly because I got stuff to do and am too lazy to continue right now, but; never the less...**PLEASE REVIEW! **And don't worry, there's some good ol' yuri smut coming up real, real soon


End file.
